<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ain't my first rodeo (except, it is) by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580883">Ain't my first rodeo (except, it is)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Body Worship, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Soobin's a soft bean, Yeonjun's horny but what's new, but he's also a menace, but overall nothing too serious, i think, oh look at all that fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:04:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>That's why he really shouldn't be worried, everything should be fine and all, but Yeonjun can't help but think that maybe, just maybe, when they agreed on waiting to move into their small (but cosy, if he may add) apartment to do the real thing - maybe that didn't exactly mean right immediately on the first night upon moving in.</p><p>Or,</p><p>Yeonjun and Soobin move in together for university, and Yeonjun doesn't feel like wasting anymore time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ain't my first rodeo (except, it is)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>well would you look at that, i wrote smut</p><p>i blame Yeonjun and his hips which do not lie for this</p><p>EDIT 30/12: added a small part in the middle because why not</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yeonjun looks at himself one last time in the mirror.</p><p>Eyes determined, hair still slightly damp from the shower. Collarbones revealed by an oversized tee shirt (Soobin's), a simple pair of boxers - that he won't,<em> hopefully, </em> wear for long. A fair amount of skin visible, smooth looking, rosy from the heat and, the cherry on the cake (it's him, he's the cake, and he's making sure he looks <em> delicious </em>) - he took care to use the soap Soobin likes most, the one that makes him smell like peaches for hours.</p><p>(The first time Yeonjun had used it and met with Soobin not long after, the smell still fresh on him, Soobin had spent the whole evening with his face buried in the crook of his neck, nosing the skin. <em> 'Hyung, you smell really good. So sweet,' </em> he had said, leaving small, warm kisses on the expanse of Yeonjun neck- )</p><p>He shudders. One last big breath.</p><p>
  <em> Get it together, Choi Yeonjun. And go get your man. </em>
</p><p>Truth is, he didn't really have any reason to be anxious. They already did have their fair share of fooling around on Soobin's bed - or, god helps him, on the couch one time Soobin's parents were away - and, admittedly, they talked about it. Because that's what a healthy, lasting, intimate relationship is about : communication and consentment. And that's what Soobin and Yeonjun are about. Especially the consentment part. Yeonjun's really consenting.</p><p>They still agreed to wait until they moved out of their parents' place (having planned to move in together for university like the pair of bestfriends - and, more recently, boyfriends - they are) to get to serious business. That is, proper sex.</p><p>After all, it was one thing to bite on the flesh of his lips - or Soobin's, for that matter - while jerking each other off, or to keep his voice muffled when Soobin's delicious, oh so warm mouth was around him. But if the quite embarrassingly loud shout Yeonjun had let out the first time Soobin had so much as grazed his sweet spot with his fingers is anything to go by, Yeonjun's pretty sure he's<em> loud </em> in bed. And he would like to, as much as possible, enjoy their first time at its full potential, without having to worry about his voice or the risk of Soobin's eomma barging in thinking someone's being murdered. <em> Please</em>.</p><p>So, yeah, after they move out it is, proposal accepted without further opposition from the assembly.</p><p>That's why he really shouldn't be worried, everything should be fine and all, but Yeonjun can't help but think that maybe, just <em> maybe </em> , when they agreed on waiting to move into their small (but cosy, if he may add) apartment to do the real thing - maybe that didn't exactly mean <em> right immediately on the first night upon moving in. </em></p><p>He thinks of the boxes still left to be unpacked all around their new bedroom, of the sheets he had just arranged on the bed he hadn't even tried out yet, feeling the slightest wave of embarrassment at his own keenness.</p><p>But, look. Soobin's out there, fresh out of the shower as well, probably looking like an absolute dream without even trying, and that is so not fair, he doesn't even <em> realize</em>, <em> what the fuck</em>.</p><p>And without saying, just the prospect of spending the night completely <em> alone </em> with him, no one around, in a queen-sized bed (and not cramped in Soobin's childhood bed which is barely big enough for him, let alone for both of them), being able to make as much noise as they want (they don't actually know how thin are the walls, but he guesses that's one way to introduce themselves to their new neighbors as any other) - just this has him going, and Yeonjun is more than ready to feel more than two (long, gorgeous) fingers inside him.</p><p> </p><p>That's what he's thinking when he steps out of the bathroom and into their bedroom, eyes immediately falling on Soobin's figure, illuminated by a bedside lamp. He's lying comfortably on one side of the bed, book in hand, round glasses perched on his nose. He's snuggled in one of his favorite hoodies, and unlike Yeonjun who's put <strike>too much</strike> effort on displaying a considerable amount of skin, the only part of Soobin's body that's naked are his feet. Yeonjun can see the way his skin is still pinkish from the shower, on his toes and near his ankles. He's so immersed in his reading he hasn't noticed Yeonjun's presence yet.</p><p>Yeonjun allows his eyes to linger a second more, before making his way to Soobin's side of the bed. The mattress tips under his weight where he sits down close to Soobin, who perks up immediately. He looks surprised for a fraction of second, but a soft smile quickly colours his lips upon meeting Yeonjun's eyes.</p><p>When he understands Yeonjun doesn't have anything specific to tell him, he starts to say, "Hyung, I'm almost done with my chapt-", but stops when Yeonjun gently takes the book from his hands, not forgetting his bookmark before closing it, and places it on the bedside table. After a breath, he does the same with Soobin's glasses, setting them over his book. He then slowly slides on Soobin's laps, straddling him.</p><p>Judging by the look in Soobin's eyes, Yeonjun could confidently say he had made his intentions clear, and, yeah, <em> smooth, Yeonjun, smooth </em>.</p><p>As to not waste anymore time, Yeonjun puts both hands on Soobin’s neck, and kisses him slowly, earning a low hum from Soobin. Yeonjun feels a gentle grip on his waist, but as the kiss deepens, Soobin snakes his arms around him, setting big hands over the expanse of his back.</p><p>Yeonjun shudders at the feeling of cold skin against his own, Soobin's fingers sneaking under the fabric of his shirt. He nibbles a bit at the plush lower lip offered to him, before pressing his teeth there harder, and that's all it takes to urge Soobin to separate, set on getting rid of the insulting piece of clothing (operation getting naked is a success). Yeonjun tugs at Soobin's own insulting piece of clothing (in Yeonjun's humble opinion, anything separating his skin from Soobin's is considered insulting by definition), and they work hastily in order to remedy the issue of skin not connecting.</p><p>Soobin's hair is left a mess, and Yeonjun thinks <em> how can he look both hot and adorable </em> as he cards his fingers in the unruly strands, leaning to connect their lips again. The kiss isn't long this time, as it comes to Yeonjun's attention that the peachy soap is working its magic - he feels himself smirking when Soobin starts latching on his neck, lips traveling down to his collarbones. Yeonjun lets a moan out when Soobin finds a spot he likes, sucking at the skin, clearly intending to leave a mark there.</p><p>(Unlike Yeonjun, Soobin wasn't keen on the idea of hickeys at first, but Yeonjun assumes he's made a good job at making it more appealing. It's also possible Soobin just humours him because he knows Yeonjun loves it so much. Either way, Yeonjun's not complaining.)</p><p>In order to continue his trail down Yeonjun's skin, Soobin rolls them over, and finds himself hovering over the other. Yeonjun cups his cheek and doesn't waste a second before kissing him again, deep and slow, before Soobin takes a hold of his hand, kissing his wrist, then starting to scatter kisses over his arm, up to his shoulder, down his chest, his ribs, his stomach, his hips.</p><p> </p><p>Now, one of the things Yeonjun likes the most about them is how they're <em> not </em> shy with each other. Sure, they had their little moments of blushing and shy giggles at the beginning - he was Soobin's first relationship after all, his first kiss, Yeonjun reminds himself with something akin to pride - but they relaxed quite easily into their new relationship. They've been bestfriends for years, so they've had plenty of time to get to know each other, their best sides like their worst.</p><p> </p><p>After the initial shyness and awkwardness faded, all that was left was what they’ve always been; just two stupid, weirdly competitive and utterly ridiculous brats.</p><p>They made fun of each other’s dick and could often be found doing exaggerated impressions of the other’s noises of pleasure (although if he had to be honest, Yeonjun would admit it was all just pretend. Soobin always sounds amazing in his ears, from his high pitched cries to his rough morning voice, it’s all music to him. And he’d defend the honour of Soobin’s cock with his entire being if anyone dared try to say anything - Yeonjun’s <em> whipped </em> whipped).</p><p>At some point they started coming up with games - like, who would make the other reach his climax first, or who would be able to keep his mouth closed no matter what the other did - games in which they were probably way too invested but, well, both of them have always been sore losers. </p><p>Yeonjun had a really hard time when they first found out he quite <em> enjoyed </em> having his nipples touched. Soobin had made it his life mission to torment him, bringing a discreet hand to his chest, caressing or downright twisting the sensitive skin whenever no one was looking. Yeonjun had to suffer a semi in public too many times to count, always under Soobin’s gleeful stare. Yeonjun got his perfect revenge that time he accidentally bit Soobin while blowing him, making him come so surprisingly fast he almost suffocated Yeonjun. That kinky bastard. </p><p> </p><p>(“Honestly, the most surprising thing is still that Soobin actually found someone who can stand him, who would have known, right?”</p><p>“Bite me, Beomgyu.”</p><p>“I suggest you don’t do that, Gyu-yah”, Yeonjun smirked, locking eyes with Soobin, “our Soobinie here actually <em> really likes </em> to get bitten.”</p><p>Silence. Then, a timid <em> ‘oh, my god’ </em> was heard from Huening Kai as Beomgyu’s eyes widened in horror. Taehyun opened his mouth, nothing coming out of it for a moment, before he very seriously said, <em> ‘was that actually a sexual insinuation?’ </em> </p><p>As Soobin turned red as a tomato and Yeonjun started laughing even harder, they had their answer. Hyuka shrieked. He could see Taehyun fake gagging and Beomgyu's outraged expression, <em> ‘what the actual fuck, you guys- there are actual kids here-’ </em> while trying to cover Kai’s innocent ears.</p><p>Soobin refused to touch him for a week after this. Again : <em> sore. loser </em>.)</p><p> </p><p>There was also that time Soobin hid Yeonjun’s underwear while he was still sleeping. He ended up chasing Soobin all around the bedroom, making a mess, until they both froze when a knock resonated on the door, <em> ‘boys, everything okay in there ? </em>’. Nothing dramatic happened, thankfully, because no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t find any believable and no homo excuse as to why he was tickling Soobin to death while being completely naked.</p><p> All of this to say, Yeonjun's never ashamed with Soobin, he knows that he can be utterly himself with no pretense, and Soobin will still love him.</p><p> </p><p>(Because they do love each other - Yeonjun had told him for the first time a few days ago, when Soobin was then helping him pack his things.</p><p>Truth is, Yeonjun wasn't that close with his parents. It was an okay household, if not a bit cold, a bit lonely. Needless to say, their validation about his life choices wasn't something he expected, nor needed. That's why he only shrugged at his father's comment about being <em> 'too clued to that boy, let's hope he won't get in the way when you try to bring girls home'. </em> If anyone asked him, he'd say he was content if that was the best he'll ever get.</p><p>But sometimes, Yeonjun suspects Soobin knows him better than he even knows himself. He must have seen something in Yeonjun's eyes, in the set of his lips - Yeonjun couldn't say what for the life of him. Yeonjun assured everything was fine, and Soobin still enveloped him in his arms, warm and gentle, chest pressing against Yeonjun's back, murmuring comforting words into his hair. <em> 'You'll always have me' </em> , he said. <em> 'I'm here for you. I'll take care of you, I'll make you happy' </em>.</p><p><em> 'I love you' </em> , Yeonjun said, only realizing he had when feeling Soobin's arms tense around his middle. <em> 'Sorry, I meant to keep it for a big occasion or something </em> ', he added, because Yeonjun is nothing if not a helpless romantic. ' <em> But I couldn't hold it anymore.' </em></p><p>Yeonjun had turned in Soobin's arms, facing him with a blinding smile. Soobin had kissed him so softly, repeating the words against his lips.)</p><p>So, no shyness between them. It helped that they've had plenty of occasions to touch, to <em> see </em> each other already - and if there's a thing Yeonjun's certainly not ashamed of, it's his body.</p><p>Yet.</p><p> </p><p>Yet, Soobin gently takes hold of his waistband, and starts kissing his way down along Yeonjun's leg, boxers following his descent. He goes all the way to his foot, lips lingering on his ankle, then takes the route back up. He leaves open-mouthed kisses on his inner thighs, big hands gliding up and down the flesh, before grasping his length for a few strokes. Yeonjun gasps loudly, and Soobin leaves a small kiss on the tip, then straightens up a bit to get a better view of Yeonjun, palms flattening back on his thighs.</p><p>And as he intently takes Yeonjun in like he’s getting drunk on the sight, gaze soft, and utters a <em> "pretty hyung" </em> as if talking to himself - Yeonjun just can't help but feel shy under the attention. He's doing his best not to melt into a puddle at this point, choking up on warm feelings - and really, he's supposed to be horny right now, <em> not emotional </em>-</p><p><em> Focus, Yeonjun</em>.</p><p>He whines, rather petulantly, and it seems to break Soobin out of his stupor. Without thinking, Yeonjun makes grabby hands at him, and Soobin scurries to comply. They share a kiss maybe too soft, regarding the fact that one of them had his lips on the other's dick seconds ago. When they separate, Soobin asks,</p><p>"You want to-"</p><p><em> "Yes." </em> Yeonjun cuts him with enthusiasm, which seems to amuse Soobin, like he’s just catching up on the other's eagerness. Yeonjun can't bring himself to care though, because the horny part of himself is back in the race with a newly found fervor.</p><p>"Is that why you took so much time in the bathroom ? Getting ready, thinking of how you were gonna seduce me ?" Soobin does not really ask, because from the lilt in his voice, he knows that's what Yeonjun was, in fact, doing.</p><p>Well, <em> damn. </em></p><p>Yeonjun huffs. "Like you need seducing."</p><p>"Exactly," comes Soobin's reply, and he's watching Yeonjun with <em> that look </em> again, and Yeonjun won't go down there again. <em> "Soobin-", </em> he groans for good measure, effectively setting him into action. "Yeah, okay, uhm-"</p><p>"Bedside table, top drawer," Yeonjun directs him, receiving a funny look from Soobin, as if saying <em> 'out of all the stuff we have to unpack, uh </em>', but he stays silent. Good, less words, more action.</p><p>He fumbles in the drawer a bit but is quickly sitting back, lube bottle in hand. He pours a generous amount of the substance on his digits and takes care to warm it between his fingers, which<em> is </em> good- he learned his lesson. But Yeonjun's patience's already wearing thin, and the way Soobin's looking at him has him suspect he's doing it on purpose, <em> that fucker- </em></p><p>"Soobin, I swear to god, don't make me use my own fingers-"</p><p>"<em>Hyungie</em>, I'm not that cruel," he has the guts to say, "you can leave your tiny hands out of this."</p><p>"Ha ! Funny how that's not what you were saying when-" he starts with indignation, because Yeonjun's hands are <em> not </em> tiny, his are just freaking enormous, what the fuck- but shuts up when he feels fingertips rubbing circles around his entrance, pressing there just right. He heaves a sigh, as if relieved, and Soobin looks way too proud of himself.</p><p>He's insufferable. Yeonjun loves him.</p><p> </p><p>Soobin lays down by his side, close, and Yeonjun immediately presses his face in his neck- he loves Soobin's neck, it's one of his favorite parts of Soobin's body, along with his ears, cheeks, hands, shoulders, ankles, ass- anyway. He sucks on the skin there, a little revenge, as Soobin works him open slowly. He's soon two fingers in, but as nice as it is, it's nothing groundbreaking.</p><p>(They've been there before, ever since Yeonjun had, oh so eloquently, expressed his curiosity about being penetrated, for lack of better words.</p><p>He had been pumping Soobin gently after having his mouth on Soobin's dick for the first time, and really, was just <em> seeing </em> it from so close for the first time - when he had said, with utmost delicacy and tact, <em> 'I wonder how it's gonna feel inside me-' </em></p><p>Soobin had come with a high, strangled noise.)</p><p>The third finger, however, is new, and so is the fourth. Soobin's been wriggling his fingers around, scissoring him, when he declared, "I'm gonna add another finger, okay ?"</p><p>"Okay," Yeonjun had replied, even as he doubted he really needed yet another finger before the real business - but then, he remembered one of the articles they had read, spooning on Soobin's bed; something like <em>'The importance of stretching: learn to use your fingers. Four is your lucky number, especially at the beginning'. </em></p><p>(It had been as embarrassing as detailed, which was to be expected when searching <em> how to anal sex </em> on the internet. Yeonjun didn't see the use - he wanted to experiment. He's not scared of feeling a bit of pain, but when he told Soobin so, Soobin had been adamant on <em> 'doing things right' </em>.</p><p>It was clear Soobin was worried - he had a tendency to be clumsy, after all, probably the result of having a body so big for such a tiny boy at heart - so Yeonjun gets it, even if he would have insisted on not going to break that easily.</p><p>So he had watched Soobin take mental notes with fondness, figuring they'd have time to experiment later.)</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>After the first knuckle in, Yeonjun could already feel the burn of a stretch he hadn't yet experienced, and the novelty of the feeling only is enough to have him exhilarated. He's letting small noises out as he gets accustomed to the new presence, leaning his head back.</p><p>"Good ?" Soobin asks, leaving a kiss on his adam's apple, twisting his fingers again, and starts pulling out slowly then back in. As he keeps the motion going, he trails his lips down, until he reaches a nipple, teasing with his tongue before taking the skin in his mouth, and-</p><p>"<em>Yeah, good-</em>" Yeonun moans, closing his eyes.</p><p>Soobin then starts bending his fingers with intent, and sure enough, after some rummaging, he earns a loud <em> "Ah!" </em> from Yeonjun when he manages to find exactly what he's been searching for. A chant of <em> "ah, ah- Soobinie-" </em> mindlessly floods out of Yeonjun's lips as Soobin massages his prostate relentlessly, and, <em> that's not good- </em></p><p>He grips Soobin's wrist, which has him stop his motions instantly. His eyes shoot up to find Yeonjun's. "Stop trying to make me come, <em> you idiot</em>," Yeonjun hisses, a bit annoyed, but mostly really turned on. Soobin has the decency to look sheepish.</p><p>"Sorry, I got carried away a bit-"</p><p>Yeonjun nudges him with his foot, making him sit up, and Soobin gets the message. He bends over to retrieve the previously discarded lube bottle, and Yeonjun uses this occasion to pull Soobin’s sweatpants and underwear down and out of the way (the fact that they were still there should be considered a crime- and he's not being dramatic, this is serious business here).</p><p>He sits back as Yeonjun sets his legs on each side of him, and fumbles with the lid with slightly trembling hands. Yeonjun reaches for his wrist again.</p><p>"Binnie," he calls softly, gaze sure, thumb stroking Soobin's skin reassuringly.</p><p>"Yeah, okay- okay," Soobin grabs one of their pillows, a fluffy one, then gestures for Yeonjun to lift his hips up - which he does. Soobin places the pillow under his lower back carefully, flattening his palms on Yeonjun's thighs once again as Yeonjun presses back down.</p><p>"Are you comfortable ?" Soobin worries genuinely, and he's so, <em> so </em> sweet, really, but now's not the time, so Yeonjun decides to literally take matters in his own hands- he quickly lubes one of his palms and grabs Soobin's cock, spreading the liquid along the shaft with a few strokes.</p><p>Soobin moans at the sudden contact, mumbling a "geez, someone's eager", and Yeonjun fixes him a stern stare, because, <em> duh</em>.</p><p>He finally lines himself up with Yeonjun's rim, the tip of his cock barely pressing against his entrance, and looks Yeonjun in the eyes. Yeonjun knows he's gonna talk again, something along the lines of <em> 'I'll go slowly</em>' or '<em>tell me if it's too much</em>', so he just pushes his heels harder on Soobin's back.</p><p>"Now fuck me," he says simply, watching as Soobin's breath catches in his throat and his cheeks colour. <em> Adorable</em>. Soobin then nods, just once, and starts pushing in.</p><p>And now, Yeonjun's thinking that maybe he did need that additional finger, because frankly speaking, he does feel a bit overwhelmed by the fullness - by the feeling of being slowly and entirely filled by Soobin. It doesn't hurt, not really. It burns a bit, but it mostly just feels - a lot. They hold eye contact the whole time, Soobin watching him with intensity, looking out for any sign that Yeonjun wants to stop (which, <em> like hell- </em> ) and maybe Yeonjun shouldn't find it so damn hot, but he does. God, <em> he does</em>.</p><p> </p><p>After an undefined amount of time, Soobin's all in, and they're both panting. They take a moment to observe the way Soobin's cock disappears inside Yeonjun almost fully, a bit mesmerized. Soobin heaves a somewhat disbelieved, breathy laugh before leaning in closer, so that their noses touch. Yeonjun whimpers slightly at the movement, and Soobin is quick to apologize against his lips, but Yeonjun just shakes his head and kisses him, long and slow.</p><p>"Does it hurt ?" Soobin asks, and when Yeonjun assures him it doesn't, he sighs in relief, then pecks Yeonjun's lips once more. "How does it feel ?"</p><p>Yeonjun takes a second to think. "It feels...big. And hard."</p><p>"Yup, that'd be me," Soobin snickers, and Yeonjun pinches his arm. </p><p>“Oh my god, I’m having my first time with an idiot,” Yeonjun deadpans as much as he can, but can’t help smiling a bit. Soobin just hugs him, chuckling cutely. Voice muffled by Soobin's shoulder, Yeonjun wonders, "How about me ?"</p><p>Soobin sighs again. "You feel amazing, hyung," he utters against Yeonjun's hair. "So tight and warm. So good, hyung feels so good". Yeonjun feels simultaneously his heart do a summersault and his dick twitch and, okay, he had doubts before, but praise kink : checked. Yeonjun whines again, squirming in Soobin's embrace. Soobin moans weakly when Yeonjun squeezes his ass tentatively. Soobin then kisses his ear before asking, "Should I move ?"</p><p>Yeonjun nods enthusiastically, "<em>please.</em>"</p><p>So he does. He leans back again, hands pinning Yeonjun's hips, and slowly pulls out, only halfway first, then dips back in. After a few thrusts, he starts going more and more fully out  until only the tip catches inside Yeonjun's hole, before diving back in, hips adopting a steady pace.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It isn't long before Soobin starts shifting around, repositioning himself, playing with the inclinaison of their bodies, as he probably tries to remember what angle he had read was <em> just right</em>. Soobin looks so focused, and Yeonjun would have laughed if, after multiple failures, Soobin hadn't just hit his sweet spot dead on, sending a jolt of electricity all over his body.</p><p>"Ah- <em> fuck ! </em>" he cries out, back arching on its own will. Even through the wave of pleasure submerging him, he sees the serious set of Soobin's eyebrows, like he is trying to commit the location in his memory for future use. </p><p>(And really, this is so typical of Soobin, Yeonjun thinks. He reminds him a bit of his grandma - okay, <em> really </em> weird comparison given the situation, but hear him out. </p><p>He remembers that, as a child, if he so much as mentioned liking this specific candy, or enjoying that movie, his grandma would carefully fold this information in her memory forever and just spoil him <em> rotten </em> - stuffing him with the treat every occasion she got or buying him all the merch conceivable - until he couldn’t even stand the sight of any of it anymore.</p><p>Soobin is similar in the sense that, when finding something Yeonjun likes, he’ll just get hold of that piece of information like his life depends on it and go out of his way to provide, again and again, so much it’s overwhelming. Like he’s trying to learn, to map Yeonjun’s every pleasure, every enjoyment, to be able to be a source of joy for Yeonjun at any time. Soobin’s extravagant and passionate in his love, he gives, gives, gives.</p><p>The comparison stops there though - and he’ll never, <em> ever </em> associate Soobin with his grandma again. <em> Yikes. </em>)</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck, do this again-" he demands, and it doesn't take much for Soobin to comply - well, to try to, at least, but he still misses the spot a few times (orientation's never been Soobin's forte). </p><p>"No, just- a bit more on the- <em> Yes </em> ! Right here, <em> fuck, please </em>-"</p><p>Groaning, Soobin seems fairly encouraged by Yeonjun's rambling of "<em> Ah- Soobinie, binnie, faster please, ah- Yes- </em>", and speeds up his pace, slamming into Yeonjun that much harder. Sweat is sliding down his temple, and Yeonjun distantly thinks he wants to lick it - and even more distantly thinks he must really be out of it for that.</p><p>At a particularly hard thrust, Yeonjun realizes he won't last much longer. It just so happens that Soobin's not better himself, heaving, "Hyungie- I'm close-" as he gets hold of Yeonjun's untouched, neglected cock, curled on his stomach, stroking in rhythm with his own hips.</p><p><em> "Yeonjun-ah-" </em> he calls, and Yeonjun's heart stutters, and his dick spews long, white spurts of cum on his chest and over Soobin's hand as he lets out a loud cry.</p><p>Soobin keeps going through Yeonjun's orgasm but his rhythm's getting unsteady, his thighs are visibly tensing, so when Yeonjun squeezes around him in a last effort, Soobin gasps and comes right there and then. Yeonjun will make fun of his 'o' face later, but for now he focuses on the warmth filling him, on the last lazy thrusts of Soobins hips, before he goes slack and draps himself over Yeonjun, boneless.</p><p>He's heavy, but Yeonjun doesn't mind the additional weight, finding comfort in it- his contempt is short-lived though, as Soobin pushes up on his forearms, a <em> "Ewww-" </em> leaving his lips when he realizes he squished some of Yeonjun's come over his own chest.</p><p>"Don't you dare <em> 'ew' </em>me," Yeonjun huffs, indignant, tucking at Soobin's earlobe. "I'm the one who's got your cum leaking out of my butt !"</p><p>Weirdly enough, that makes Soobin blush, cheeks turning a pretty red, and he soon hides his warm face in the crook of Yeonjun's neck, curling up as he tries to make himself smaller. He's so adorable, how is Yeonjun even supposed to survive this-</p><p>Yeonjun tries his best (to survive), and cards his fingers in Soobin's hair, damp with sweat. After a short while, Soobin withdraws from his hiding place, and they lay there, facing each other, bodies tangled. Soobin leans in, close enough to give him an esquimo kiss (an esquimo kiss !!) and leans back, eyes starry and lips stretched in the sweetest smile. Okay, so, Soobin is extra soft after sex. <em> Noted. </em></p><p>Yeonjun cups his cheek gently and kisses him, because he doesn't trust his voice. They kiss for a bit, until Soobin can't stifle a yawn. Sheepish, he says "We should go wash up and rest, hyung."</p><p>Yeonjun agrees. But he feels lazy, so he tries, "Carry me ?" with the best pout he can manage, only for Soobin to roll his eyes at him. Well, he tried.</p><p>"Look at you, already neglecting me now that you got what you wanted. Give my virginity back," he still rants childishly, because he can. Soobin just laughs.</p><p>"Don't worry hyung," he yawns again, "I'm sure I'll find a way to pay you back." He takes Yeonjun's hand, helping him get up. "Come on."</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun complies, already thinking about payback.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*nervous yeehaw*</p><p>so....yeonbin uh</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>